


Elbaszott szerelem

by LoriBradbury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, High school destiel, Impala, M/M, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Teenage destiel, aggódó Dean, elfogadó Winchester-család, happy end, kitaszított Cas, segítőkész Mary Winchester, szomorú Cas, vallásos Novak-család
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriBradbury/pseuds/LoriBradbury
Summary: „Azt mondják, a szerelem fáj... de ez nem igaz. A magány az, ami fáj. Valaki elvesztése fáj. A féltékenység fáj. Ezeket a dolgokat mindenki összekeveri a szerelemmel, de valójában maga a szerelem az, ami képes az összes fájdalmat elfedni, és segít abban, hogy újra csodálatosan érezd magad.” - Meša Selimović





	

Idegesen állítom le az Impala motorját, amint az erdőszéli tisztáshoz érek. Mivel ennél tovább nem jutok be kocsival, kénytelen vagyok az egyik fa alatt leparkolni, és gyalog folytatni az út hátralévő részének megtételét. A szívem a torkomban dobog, miközben egyre gyorsabb léptekkel haladok a keskeny ösvényen. Az utolsó pár száz métert szinte futva hagyom magam mögött. A tüdőm összeszűkült, alig kapok levegőt. Mégis tovább rohanok. Oda kell érnem. Minél hamarabb. A félelem lassacskán elhatalmasodik rajtam. Néhány perc alatt kiérek az erdőből, és egy már jól megszokott, idilli tóparthoz érkezem. Szaggatottan fújom ki a benntartott levegőt. A mellkasom fáj, a szívem vadul kalapál. Itt kell lennie.  
A szemem idegesen pásztázza az elém táruló, csodaszép tájat. Máskor megnyugvást hoz, ha itt vagyok, most viszont csak fokozza az idegességemet. Nem találom. Itt sincs. A kezeim hihetetlenül izzadnak. Csak ebben a percben tűnik fel, hogy már jó ideje ökölbe szorítottam őket. A körmöm a tenyerembe váj, felsérti a bőrömet. Alig ismerek magamra. Máskor mindig megfontolt és nyugodt vagyok, legalábbis erre törekszem, de most… képtelenségnek tűnik, hogy akár minimálisan is higgadt maradjak. Szinte felrobbanok a bennem tomboló feszültségtől. Nem hiszem el, hogy nem találom! Egyre jobban hatalmába kerít a pánik.  
Egy mély sóhaj szakad ki a tüdőmből, amint a tekintetem végre megtalálja a stég egy eldugott szegletében, nekem pont háttal ülő, kissé összegörnyedt alakot. Hála Istennek! Egy részem tagadhatatlanul megkönnyebbül, hiszen nem kell tovább keresnem – ha már a fél várost átkutattam –, közben időről-időre leküzdve az engem ostromló szívinfarktusokat. Itt van, végre itt van! A másik felem mégis retteg a felismeréstől, mi vár rám ezután. Ettől a pillanattól kezdve talán jobban, mint eddig, ami még számomra is meglepetés.

Hezitálva indulok el stég irányába. A térdeim minden kibaszott lépésnél megremegnek, milliónyi – persze, rosszabbnál-rosszabb – gondolat cikázik a fejemben. Fogalmam sincs, mi történt. Vagy mi fog történni. Idejét sem tudom, mikor voltam utoljára ennyire kétségbeesett. Visszagondolva, majdhogynem büszkeséggel tölt el, hogy az egész napot egyetlen szó nélkül kibírtam, még ha az első óra előtti percekben más biztosra tudtam is: baj van. Valaminek történnie kellett. Két hét távollét után normál esetben már háromnegyed órával tanítás előtt a teremben várna. Mégsem jött ma be. Én pedig egyetlen nyikkanás nélkül végigültem az egész kurva napot, abban bízva, hogy valamelyik szünetben végre betoppan. Nem így lett. A remény folyamatosan halványult, mégsem jöhettem el, mert mi van, ha napközben valamikor csak feltűnik? De nem tette. Ahogy az üzenetekre sem válaszolt, és a telefont sem vette fel. Egyszerűen képtelen voltam utolérni. Ennek köszönhetően – talán érthető módon – teljesen kiborultam.

Így is majd’ belehülyültem az eltelt 15 napba, amíg egy hosszabb rokonlátogatás miatt nem láthattam. Ha a távolság miatti feszültség nem lett volna éppen elég, telefonon is csak háromszor beszélhettünk, ami ennyi időt tekintve édeskevés. Ezek után őszintén azt hittem, ma az lesz az első, hogy megkeres. Ezt ígérte. Amikor viszont becsengettek, a tanár belépett, ő pedig tényleg sehol nem volt, az agyam elkezdett kattogni, amit mellesleg azóta sem hagyott abba.  
Egész nap meredten bámultam magam elé, képtelen voltam koncentrálni, csak ő járt a fejemben. Ha megbetegedett volna, nyilvánvalóan üzen, ahogy mindig. Valahogy a tudtomra adja, hogy nem kell aggódnom, nincs komoly baj. Most viszont még a telefonja is ki volt kapcsolva. Soha nem csinál ilyet. Soha. Pontosan tudja, mennyire kitör a frász tőle. Mert ezzel végképp egyértelművé teszi, valami történt, én meg egész nap, folyamatosan azon gondolkoztam, mi lehet az.  
Már majdnem odaérek hozzá, amikor a korhadt deszkák egyike megnyikordul a talpam alatt. Automatikusan ránézek, hisz egész eddig bambán meredtem a földre. Lassan hátrafordul, majd jól észrevehető döbbenet ül ki a vonásaira, amint megpillant. Ebben a másodpercben látom meg, milyen súlyos a helyet.

\- Dean – szólal meg halkan. A hangja megtört, szomorú, mégis érzem benne a minimális boldogságot, amit én okoztam a jelenlétemmel. Mint egyetlen apró gyertya fénye egy koromsötét szobában. A szemei karikásak, az arca sápadt. Süt róla, hogy végtelenül kimerült. Sejtettem, hogy nem volt fáklyásmenet számára az utóbbi pár nap, de erre még legrosszabb rémálmaimban sem számítottam.  
Képtelen vagyok válaszolni. Mérhetetlen öröm és elképzelhetetlen fájdalom érzése vegyül a mellkasomban. Csak állok előtte szerencsétlenül, teljesen ledöbbenve. Ki tette ezt vele?  
A néma bambulásból az zökkent ki, hogy lassan feltápászkodik, majd gondolkodás nélkül hozzám lép. Talán két másodpercig bírom így, a szomorú, mégis gyönyörű szemekbe bámulva, aztán erősen magamhoz szorítom. Hangos sóhaj hagyja el az ajkait, amint a mellkasomba fúrja az arcát, én pedig a fekete tincsekbe temetem a sajátomat. Mélyen beszívom az illatát: mintha két keserves hét után végre ismét életre kelnék. Újra és újra a hajába csókolok, közben boldogan hagyom, hogy magához préseljen. Semmi másra nem vágyok most jobban. Feszítő forróságot érzek a mellkasomban.  
\- Annyira hiányoztál – a hangja még mindig olyan halk, alig értem a szavait.  
\- Mi történt veled? – fogom két kezembe az arcát, és lágyan megcsókolom. Képtelen vagyok nem észrevenni, hogy szenved. A tekintetéből süt a fájdalom, a kimerültség. Tudni akarom, ki bántotta.  
A szemei könnybe lábadnak a kérdéstől. Alig észrevehetően megrázza a fejét. Istenem, szinte kínszenvedés így látnom. Sokáig, borzasztóan sokáig nem szól egy szót sem, csak néz rám. Csillogó, végtelenül gondterhelt, mégis meseszép szemekkel néz rám. A szívembe nyilall a tudat, mennyire megtörték az eddigi események. Valósággal megrémiszt az a rengeteg kín, ami visszatükröződik a tekintetéből.  
\- Elfáradtam, Dean – szaggatott sóhaj hagyja el az ajkait a válasszal együtt. Még mindig szorosan tart. A karja satuként szorítja a derekamat. Nem bánom. Kicsit sem fáj, sőt, jólesik. Boldoggá tesz a tudat, hogy csak az enyém. Hogy hozzám tartozik.  
\- Mit műveltek veled?  
Letörlöm az arcán végigfolyó könnyeket, és újra megcsókolom. Bassza meg, mennyire hiányzott! A megkönnyebbülés mellett mérhetetlen keserűség érzése tör rám. Hihetetlenül boldoggá tesz, hogy ismét a karomban tarthatom, ugyanakkor kénytelen vagyok belátni, megtörtént, amitől a legjobban féltem: mielőtt elment, szinte imádkoztam azért, hogy minden rendben legyen vele, ne essen semmi baja, most pedig, hiába tagadnám, a saját szemeimmel láthatom, milyen bánásmódban részesült, amíg ott volt. Egyszerre vagyok kibaszottul dühös és borzasztóan gyenge. Bármit elviselek az életben, de – akármennyire is tagadnám –, az ő fájdalma engem is semmi perc alatt padlóra küld.  
Hosszú percek múltán leülünk a stég szélére. Még mindig a karomban tartom. Halkan szipog az ölelésemben.  
\- Beszélj hozzám – kérem kétségbeesetten. Tudnom kell, mi történt. Elő akarom szedni akár a föld alól is azt a rohadékot, aki ezt tette vele.  
\- Elegem van, Dean. Belefáradtam. Én nem tudom ezt tovább csinálni. Egyszerűen… képtelen vagyok rá, érted?  
\- Mi történt? – simogatom meg a haját némi higgadtságot erőszakolva magamra. Nem megy, a kurva életbe, egyszerűen nem megy! A szívem a torkomban dobog, őszintén félek. Fogalmam sincs, milyen válaszra számítsak.  
\- Én… beleadtam mindent – durván letörli az arcáról a könnyeit, amiből rájöhetek, ő is dühös. Kifújja a levegőt, majd folytatja. – Esküszöm. Folyamatosan igyekeztem megfelelni a kicseszett elvárásaiknak. Egy szavukba került, rögtön ugrottam, bármiről is volt szó. Olyan tisztelettudó és illedelmes gyereket alakítottam 0-24-ben, hogy olyan már tényleg nincs az egész nyavalyás világon. Ez ment végig, két héten át, és cserébe csak annyit akartam, hogy a csesztetéssel álljanak le. Semmi mást. Tényleg semmi mást. Mert… miért kell megint balhét csinálni abból, hogy téged szeretlek? Otthon is folyton ez a téma, miért muszáj a rokonokkal is megvitatni, milyen undorító fiuk van?  
\- Mit mondott? – az állkapcsom megfeszül. Érzem, ahogy a harag elhatalmasodik rajtam. Gyengéd akarok lenni vele, tudnia kell, hogy minden mozdulatommal ezt éreztetném, de amint a gyanúm beigazolódik, képtelenség nem utat engedni a dühömnek. Tudhattam volna, hogy megint ez lesz. Szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy ezúttal is a rohadt boszorkány művelt vele valamit.  
\- Emlékszel Naomi nénire? – kérdezi az ölembe hajtott fejjel. Keserűen felnevetek.  
\- Hogy is felejthetném el?  
Miért van az, hogy a fontos, undorítóan befolyásos emberek – ugyanis a város legjobb ügyésze ez a díszpinty –, egytől-egyig bigott faszfejek? Naomi Cas anyjának nővére, aki még a húgánál is szűkebb látókörű, ráadásul „hú, de kibaszottul vallásos”. Bár nem tudom, hogy lehet egy olyan szajha a templom lelke, aki nem is egy, de rögtön két másik férfival csalja a férjét.  
\- Ezúttal mi szépet üzent nekem a Novak-család legfőbb értelmisége? – húzódik egyszerre fájdalmas és pimasz mosolyra a szám.  
\- Csak a szokásos. Tavalyhoz hasonlóan most is előadta a teljes rokonságnak, mennyire nem érti apámék viselkedését, hisz „ő biztos nem tűrné meg, hogy a gyereke ilyen visszataszító életmódot folytasson”.  
\- Jó is, hogy említed. Charlie még mindig a kántor lányát döngeti?  
\- Aha! Látnod kéne őket, nagyon aranyosak – pillant fel rám édesen. Egy másodpercre eltűnik a szomorúság az arcáról.  
Mosolyogva megcsókolom, majd a homlokára hajtom a fejem.  
\- Ez már önmagában gusztustalan megnyilvánulás volt, de ha tavaly is szinte ugyanezt adta elő, akkor… mármint ne érts félre, legszívesebben a kocsi tán kötném, aztán végigvonszolnám a városon, de…  
\- Nem csak erről van szó.  
\- Akkor? – az ujjaim ismét a fekete tincsekbe túrnak. Szeretem. Borzasztóan szeretem őt minden egyes apró porcikájával együtt.  
\- Tavaly nem igazán tudta befolyásolni a szüleimet. Oké, ők a komplett pereputty jelenléte miatt csak kötelességtudóan helyeseltek minden szavára, de… semmi komoly nem történt. Legalábbis nem hagyott nyomot bennük az „előadás”, ahogy én észrevettem.  
\- És most? Most történt valami?  
\- Úgy is mondhatjuk. Gondolom, a vacsora után beszélgetett anyámmal kettesben, amíg én Charlie-val sétáltam. Nekem igazából nem tűnt fel a változás. Csak mikor tegnap este hazaértünk, akkor mondta, hogy „le kéne ülnünk beszélni”. Itt már sejtettem, hogy valami nem oké.  
\- Mit mondott?  
\- Letelepedtünk hárman a konyhába, aztán nekikezdett a hegyi beszédnek, hogy ez az egész értem van, és csakis nekem akar jót vele. Aztán hosszas köntörfalazás után sikerült kinyögni, hogy Naomi azt tanácsolta neki, ne hagyja tovább, hogy szégyent hozzak rájuk.  
\- Anyád meg pikk-pakk megfogadta a tanácsát? – szalad fel a szemöldököm. – Ilyen az igazán jó testvér. Mit mondott?  
\- Afféle ultimátumot adtak – felel halkan.  
\- Mivel kapcsolatban?  
\- Egész eddig szembe mehettem a vallásukkal, szabályaikkal és akaratukkal, ők pedig szó nélkül tűrték, hogy az egész város a szájára veszi őket, csak mert én egy ilyen egészségtelen életmódhoz ragaszkodom. Most viszont – Naomi szavaival élve – ideje, hogy végre a kezükbe vegyék az irányítást, ha már az ő fedelük alatt alszom, és az ő ételüket eszem.  
\- Cas… mire célzott az a ribanc?  
Mély sóhaj szakad ki a tüdejéből. Simogat a lehelete, mégsem tudom most úgy élvezni, mint bármikor máskor. Egyre feszültebb vagyok.  
\- Vagy te, vagy ők – válaszol hosszas csend után.

Lefagyok. Nem, ezt nem hiszem el! Biztos csak egy szar viccről van szó. Képtelen vagyok elhinni, hogy ez igaz legyen. Képtelenség! Mindig is tudtam, hogy a szülei homofóbok, ráadásul a rosszabb fajtából, de az egyszer sem fordult meg a fejemben, hogy képesek lennének ezért kirakni otthonról. A saját gyerekük, bassza meg!  
Az apja még viszonylag normális volt. Persze, nem repesett az örömtől, de rövidesen belátta, hiába próbálkozik bármivel, képtelen változtatni a helyzeten, így annyiban hagyta, mivel Cassel direkt nem provokáltuk. Végső elkeseredettségében talán abban reménykedett, csak egy idióta kamaszszerelemről van szó, ami egy-két hónap után gond nélkül elmúlik. Sajnos nem jött be. Bezzeg a felesége! Bár valószínűleg nem sok jogom van ítélkezni, de ennyi szemétség után legalább azt hánytorgassam fel, hogy kétségtelenül teljes testhosszas előnnyel nyerné meg „a legszarabb anyának” járó díjért rendezett versenyt a második előtt. Amióta csak összeszedtük a bátorságot, és eléjük álltunk, megállás nélkül azon volt, hogy minél inkább keresztbe tegyen nekünk, valamint megkeserítse Cas életét. Az, hogy ezzel közben engem is felbaszott, már csak bonus track volt a lemezen.  
\- Megoldjuk, oké? Csak… ki kell találnunk valamit, és minden oké lesz.  
Annak ellenére, hogy ha őszinte akarok lenni, soha nem ilyen anyós és após duóra vágytam, kénytelen vagyok beismerni, nincs mit tenni. Akármennyire is bosszant az elutasításuk, ők akkor is Cas szülei. Alig múltunk 18 évesek, neki pedig szüksége van családra. Még ha egy ilyen szar verziót is kapott. Igenis kell fedél a feje fölé, étel a tányérjába, és valaki, aki még egy nagyon kicsi ideig gondoskodik róla. Olyan dolgokkal, amikkel én még nem tudok.  
\- Megoldjuk, ígérem – csókolom meg a homlokát újra. Fogalmam sincs, hányadjára mondtam el az utóbbi másfél percben.  
\- Dean, én...  
\- Figyelj, tudom, hogy egyáltalán nem fűlik hozzá a fogad. Megértem. Én sem örülök neki. Tényleg nem. Nagyon jól tudod: utálom, ha baszogatnak, tiszta szívemből gyűlölöm. De egy kis ideig még ki kellene bírnunk. Ők a szüleid, az az otthonod, szóval... alkalmazkodni kell – sóhajtva megcsókolom a száját, majd folytatom. – Muszáj jó pofát vágnunk a dologhoz, ha azt akarod, hogy megtűrjenek. Már csak két hónap. Az fél lábbal is menni fog. Összeszorítjuk a fogainkat, és... végigcsináljuk. Visszamész, bocsánatot kérsz, és belemegyünk a játékukba. Ha szerencsénk van, kicsit lehiggadtak azóta, te pedig valahogy kompromisszumot köthetsz velük.  
\- Dean, nem érted.  
\- Micsodát? – ráncolom a szemöldököm értetlenül.  
\- El... eljöttem otthonról. Összepakoltam, és otthagytam őket.  
\- Cas – dörzsölöm meg a homlokom feszülten. – Elhiszem, hogy már a hátad közepére nem kívánod őket, hidd el, én is pont ezt érzem, de... biztos vagy benne, hogy ez jó ötlet? Még a gimit sem fejeztük be.  
Nehéz csend telepedik közénk. Nem akarom megbántani, az lenne az utolsó, amire képes lennék, de akármennyire is védem és kiállok érte, nem feltétlenül ezt tartom a legokosabb megmozdulásnak. Alig vagyunk nagykorúak, ráadásul az érettségi is csak másfél hónap múlva lesz. Ilyenkor általában még a szüleivel él az ember, az egyetem kezdetéig legalábbis mindenképp. Az én helyzetem persze könnyebb. A családom rögtön elfogadott, ami miatt kurva szerencsésnek mondhatom magam. Ő viszont egy valóságos szappanoperaként kénytelen megélni a mindennapokat. Az apja vallásos, ráadásul Cas még vallásosabb anyja irányítja, így jóformán semmit nem számít a szava a vitákban, ha esetleg mi kerülünk terítékre témaként a vacsoraasztalnál. Való igaz, első perctől kezdve nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem lesz egyszerű a velük való kapcsolattartás – amit sajnos lehetetlenség hosszabb távon elkerülni –, de az az utálathadjárat, amit Cas már a kezdetektől kap, rég túlment azon, ami egyszerűen lenyelhető lenne.  
\- Én tisztelem őket. Teljesen komolyan. De képtelen vagyok ezt még egyetlen napig is tovább csinálni. Soha nem dumáltam vissza, világ életemben jól tanultam, azt sem mondhatják, hogy kicsapongó életet élek. Egyetlen dolgot kértem, hogy fogadjanak el nekem: téged. Dean, ha emiatt képesek utcára tenni, állok elébe. Korábban is sejtettem hogy megtennék, akkor féltem is tőle... most már... legalább nem ijesztgethetnek vele. Nem bírom tovább a gyűlöletet, amit folyamatosan kapok.

Nem jönnek szavak a számra, csak hápogok idióta módjára. Fogalmam sincs, mit mondhatnék. Egyrészt ledöbbent a kijelentése, hiszen nem szoktam hozzá az ehhez hasonló, magabiztos megnyilvánulásokhoz tőle. Másrészt megkönnyebbülök, mert rájöttem, nem csak a pillanatnyi hév beszél belőle. Jó ideje gondolkozhatott már azon, hogy otthagyja őket. Ennek pozitív oldala, hogy nem kell többé attól félnem, hogy bármi baja esik otthon. Valamelyest mégis aggódok. Nem úgy ismerem a szüleit, mint akik mindezt szó nélkül hagyják majd. Főleg Az Anyák Gyöngye. Na, meg oké, hogy nem megy haza, de előttünk még egy nyár. Addig kinél fog lakni, ha már onnan eljött?  
\- Nem félsz tőle, hogy mit fognak lépni ezután? – adok hangot a kétségeimnek. Még engem is meglep, mennyire elszállt az önbizalmam, ahogy egyre jobban belemásztunk a témába.  
\- Sok mindent nem tehetnek – von vállat rövid gondolkodás után. – Elmúltam 18 éves, az egyetemre felvettek, a giminek mindjárt vége, a suli mellett pedig dolgozok, így tudok saját pénzből gazdálkodni, nem kell a taníttatásomra költeniük. Egyébként meg Anna azt ígérte, segít, ha bármi baj van.  
\- Anna... a gazdag és csodával határos módon nem homofób keresztanyád?  
\- Ühüm. Nemrég beszéltünk a továbbtanulásról telefonon, akkor ígértette meg velem, hogy szólok, ha gond adódik – felel a vizet bámulva. – A szállást pedig azt hiszem, már megoldottam. Legalábbis a nyárra mindenképp.  
\- Ezt nem értem – nézek le rá összezavarodva.  
\- Suli után nem mentél haza, jól sejtem? – megrázom a fejem. – Én igen, mert beszélni akartam veled, és egy fuvart szerettem volna kérni Gabrielékhez. De nem voltál otthon. Anyukád nyitott ajtót. Meglátta a kezemben lévő táskákat és az elvetemült ábrázatomat, amitől szerintem azonnal összeállt neki a kép. Szó szerint berángatott az ajtón, aztán miközben elém pakolta a hűtőtök teljes tartalmát, kifaggatott. Nem igazán akartam világgá kürtölni a dolgot, de... esküszöm, jobban vallat, mint te.  
Halkan felnevetek, és lassan megcsókolom.  
\- Mit mondott?  
\- Kicsit ledöbbent, amit... meg tudok érteni, hogy őszinte legyek. Utána mondtam, hogy valójában csak szólni jöttem, mert Gabe korábban belement, hogy náluk húzzam meg magam egy kis ideig, de telefonon nem tudtam szólni neked, mert az ősök elkobozták a mobilom. Kölcsönadta az övét, te meg azt nem vetted fel.  
\- Ne haragudj. Vagy téged hívogattalak, vagy a várost jártam, mert fogalmam sem volt, hol vagy. Hozzátok is mentem, de senki nem nyitott ajtót – ismerem be. – Anya vitt el Gabe-ékhez? – kérdezem kíváncsian, a bőröndök ugyanis nincsenek itt, ahogy korábban láttam.  
\- Nem egészen. Mikor elmondtam neki, miért kellene a fuvar, megkérdezte, miért nem jöttem rögtön ide. Én meg nekiálltam magyarázkodni, hogy ott vagytok ti ketten Sammel, nem hiányzik még egy fő a nyakukra. Ráadásul, erős a gyanúm, apukád sem repesne az örömtől túlzottan.  
\- Apa kedvel téged, Cas. Csak egy kis idő kell neki – nézek rá komolyan.  
\- Még ha így is van... ez túl nagy kérés lenne, ahogy neki is mondtam. Gabe már nem egyszer az orromra kötötte: a vendégszoba az enyém, ha ilyen gond adódna.  
\- És anya ezután mit mondott? – a hajába csókolok, miközben látom, hogy óvatosan elmosolyodik.  
\- Felajánlotta, hogy elvisz, ha tényleg azt szeretném, de...  
\- Mi de?  
\- Jobban örülne neki, ha nálatok maradnék. Lassan úgyis vége a sulinak, nyári szünetben pedig alapból sokat lennék ott, mint minden évben. Legalább segíthetnék, és ha dolgozni is egy helyen fogunk, csak előny, hogy ugyanott lakunk.  
\- Tényleg felajánlotta? – érzem, ahogy kellemes izgatottság söpör végig rajtam. Az első gondolataim között volt, hogy Cas nálunk lakjon, de erősen valószínűtlennek tartottam, hogy a szüleim belemennek majd, hatalmas családi balhét pedig semmiképp sem akartam előtte kirobbantani.  
\- Igen – bólintott mosolyogva. – Egy kikötéssel.  
\- Mégpedig?  
\- A.... khm... mondjuk úgy, személyes dolgainkat diszkréten intézzük – felel, közben felém sem pillantva. Széles vigyor ül ki a képemre, amint látom, hogy elpirult. A nyakába csókolok, és még szorosabban ölelem át.  
\- Azt hiszem, ezt csak megoldjuk majd valahogy. Akkor... hozzánk költözöl?  
\- Ha nem jelent nagy gondot – néz fel rám csillogó szemekkel.  
Hitetlenkedve megrázom a fejem, majd óvatosan megcsókolom. A rengeteg szarság ellenére, ami az utóbbi időben történt, végre kicsit újra boldognak érzem magam. Percekig ülünk néma csendben a vizet nézve. Hihetetlenül jó érzés ismét a karomban tartani, újra és újra megcsókolni. Szeretem.  
\- Miért nehéz elhinnem, hogy ennyivel sikerült megoldani?  
\- Mert hobbid mindent túlbonyolítani – húz magához gyengéden.  
\- Cas – pillantok rá, fogalmam sincs, mennyi idő múltán.  
\- Hm?  
\- Sajnálom, hogy ennyi szarságot okoztam.  
\- Dean...  
\- Ne, kérlek, hadd mondjam végig! – szó nélkül bólint, így néhány másodperc után folytatom. – El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire örülök neki, hogy hozzánk költözöl. Hogy végre tényleg mindig együtt lehetünk, és így kicsit megelőlegezzük az egyetemi éveket... tényleg boldoggá tesznek. Nagyon is. De képtelen vagyok közben nem arra gondolni, hogy ahhoz, hogy ide jussunk, tulajdonképpen általam szét kellett bombáznunk a családotokat. Az nem fáj, hogy nekik bosszúságot okozok, mert... rohadék vagyok, de kicsit még élvezem is, azok után, hogy ők mit tettek. Az fáj, hogy miattam... emiatt téged mennyit bántottak. Nem tudok nem arra gondolni, hogy végképp tönkretettem a viszonyod velük... szinte a komplett családoddal meg kellett szakítanod a kapcsolatot. Szar belegondolni, elfogadni még borzasztóbb, de bassza meg, én vagyok az okozója annak a rengeteg fájdalomnak, ami téged ért általuk az utóbbi években. Kibaszottul ijesztő szembenézni ezzel, tudod?  
Ledöbbenve mered rám. Lehunyja a szemeit, majd lassan, szó nélkül megrázza a fejét. Nem értem, mit akar mondani. Összezavar.  
\- Dean, semmi közöd ahhoz a sok baromsághoz. Ne is gondolj erre!  
\- Hogyne gondolnék? Miattam volt a tucatnyi balhé, a feszkó az őseiddel, meg... tulajdonképpen minden. Miattam ért ennyi fájdalom. Pedig nem akartam... esküszöm, hogy nem – vallom be elkeseredve. Elég bizonyíték volt látni, amikor megérkeztem. Még ha anya ajánlata megkönnyebbülést is jelentett a jelenlegi helyzetben, látom rajta, mennyire betett neki az eltelt néhány hét, a sok csesztetés, és a tudat, hogy ezzel, a lelépéssel végképp maga ellen fordította a szüleit, és tulajdonképpen egyedül maradt. Ezek pedig kivétel nélkül miattam alakultak így. – Sajnálom. Tényleg sajnálom, hogy az elbaszott szerelmem ennyire tud fájni.  
\- Dean – szól hozzám olyan hangon, mint amikor kedvesen próbál rádöbbenteni, mennyire szarul látom a helyzetet, vagyis, hogy jóformán mekkora egy utolsó hülye vagyok. – A szerelem nem fáj.  
\- Akkor miért szenvedsz ennyit? – szegezem neki a kérdést. Hosszú másodpercekig nem válaszol, csak nézi a tükörsima vízfelszínt, mintha azon gondolkozna, mit feleljen.  
\- Mert fáj, hogy a szüleim nem fogadnak el, bármit is teszek. Mert nehéz velük úgy egy fedél alatt élni, hogy nem lehetek önmagam. Rossz azt érezni, hogy elveszik ezt a fajta szabadságomat. Fáj, hogy az emberek megvetnek, mert önmagamat adva lennék boldog. Fáj az irigység, amit a tekintetükben látok. Az utálat. Fáj az elutasítás és a vak gyűlölet. A féltékenység. Az ítélkezés miatt is sokat szenvedek. De te... Te és a szerelmed... Dean, ez az egyetlen dolog a világon, ami nem fáj. Egy kicsit sem. Ez az egy, ami miatt még a sok szarság ellenére is boldog vagyok – pillant le az összekulcsolt kezeinkre mosolyogva. – Tiszta szívemből boldog. Te vagy az egyetlen az életemben, aki miatt nem érzem magam egy utolsó, elcseszett selejtnek. Úgyhogy ne merd azt mondani, hogy szenvedést okozol, vagy a szerelmed fáj, megértetted? Soha ne mondj nekem ilyet! A szerelmed a legcsodálatosabb dolog, ami valaha történt velem. Ezt az egyet hidd el, rendben?  
Nem tudom, pontosan mikor fagytam le. Valamikor a mondandója felénél, ha jól saccolom. Azóta csak némán bámulok rá, és próbálom felfogni a mondandóját. Nem sok sikerrel, ha őszinte akarok lenni.  
Képtelen vagyok akármilyen választ adni. Egyszerűen nem megy. A mellkasomat elönti a kellemes forróság, amit már hetek óta nem érezhettem, a szívem szinte kiüti a bordáimat, olyan erősen kalapál odabent. Szeretem. Hihetetlenül szerelmes vagyok belé. Mivel rövid időn belül belátom, nem fogok tudni értelmesen felelni, csak bólintok egyet, és magamhoz húzom. A csók lassú, óvatos, mégis tele van szenvedéllyel. Azt akarom, hogy érezze, érezzen mindent, amit képtelen vagyok szavakkal elmondani. Minden hozzá köthető érzésemet át akarom adni neki általa. Tudnia kell, mennyire szeretem, csodálom, tisztelem... éreznie kell, mennyit jelent nekem. Muszáj rájönnie, hogy taknyos kamaszként őt érzem életem egyetlen és igazi értelmének. Reménytelenül ölelem még szorosabban magamhoz, közben tovább csókolom. Akarom. Életem minden egyes kicseszett napját vele akarom tölteni. Csak vele.

A csók lassan megszakad, az ajkam finoman elbúcsúzik az övétől. A homlokomnak támasztja a sajátját, az arcomat a kezei közé fogja. Édesen fürkészi a tekintetem. A szemei ragyognak, semmi perc alatt rabul ejtenek. A szívem viasszá olvad a látványtól és a bennem tomboló tűztől.  
\- Nagyon szeretlek – csókolom meg az orrát mosolyogva.  
\- Én is nagyon szeretlek téged, Dean.  
Percekig ülünk egymás karjaiban szó nélkül, olykor egy-egy lusta csókot váltva. Boldog vagyok, hihetetlenül boldog. Szinte ledöbbent a tudat, hogy rajta is ugyanezt látom. Nyoma sincs a fájdalomnak, a sok sírásnak. Az arca még mindig fáradt, de... boldog. Tényleg az.  
\- Menjünk haza – simogatom meg a nyakát finoman.  
\- Rendben – bólint hezitálás nélkül.  
Egy újabb édes csók után lassacskán felkelek a stég széléről, majd a karomat nyújtom neki. Mosolyogva elfogadja, így felhúzom magamhoz. A következő pillanatban az ujjaimra kulcsolja az övéit. Vidáman pillantok le a kezeinkre. Szerelmes vagyok. Bassza meg, hihetetlenül szerelmes vagyok.  
\- Mehetünk?  
\- Mehetünk – felel, és kéz a kézben elindulunk vissza, a már jól ismert erdei ösvényen.

Azt hiszem, igaza van. A szerelem tényleg nem fáj. Egyre jobban kezdem belátni, hogy valóban az az egyetlen dolog ezen a világon, ami nem fáj. Egy kicsit sem.


End file.
